The soul inside me
by high-functioning potterhead
Summary: Cross over with S.Meyer book the host and BBC sherlock .The earth has been invaded by a species that takes over the minds of their human host. A 'soul' knows as light has been given the body of Sherlock Holmes, but light's host refuse go.
1. Chapter 1

I put myself securely in the body centre of thought, twining myself inescapable into its every breath and reflex. It was now me. I braced myself for the first memory, or the last memory for it was the last moment this body will have experienced.

_I was in a small blue room ,looking in the green eyes of as human women, she had olive toned skin ,long black hair and she wore a black dress .her face was set hard, but not quite anger. "I'm sorry, Mr Holmes, but you know too much her voice came cold, I felt a lightning- quick sting in my neck. I know it was a needle how had I not heard them come up behind me. Be for I could I do anything blackness took me._

The blackness took away the memory, I was free, I took a breath to steady myself as this was this body's body.


	2. Chapter 2

I look down at my new hands, they were chalk-white with long thin fingers, the finger's had small scars all over them. I look up at my healer "Do you want to see yourself" she ask. I nod my new head. She pass me a mirror, I look at my new reflection. I have a pale face, the bones of face our sharp and long, I have pointy lips, my nose is long, but it did not fill up my face, like my host last nose had.

I have a head full of drack brown curls and my eye green but almost blue with the small ring and light I had given it. My new face. I stood up, it felt funny, not like my last host he was smaller, this host was very thin, like he never ate, I moved my legs, feeling the bend of the joints, the way the muscle moved over the bones. "He'll do just fine "I say, passing back the mirror, my voice was deep. "Good" the healer said "your host go's by name Sherlock Holmes, he 37 and he is a detective "the healer tells me.


	3. Chapter 3

I try to look for something about him in his brain, but I hit a wall, stopping me .I try to circle around it, but I can't find the end of the void "why does this mind not function correctly" I say. The healer looks un-suppise ."Your host may have blocked his memory but you will soon get them or-","Or "I hiss "or_ what_". "Or he could be a shadow in the corner of your mind "she says" but, I'm sure he will fade away "she adds.


	4. Chapter 4

I go back in to my new mind, hitting the wall one more time, trying to make it go away.

Colour filled my head, I tried to pull back, but names, words and sounds fell out. They wiz and moved about in my mind. Than it stopped ,all I got was two words John and Watson, no not words, a name. Who was he, a friend, lover or pet? "_Mine_" said a voice ,it spooke,there should be no one here but this thought was so strong and this the ahadow of mu host.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello, Light. Take a seat" A cold but sweet voice said.

"I walked unto the brightly cooler room , Were the only light was just one lamp on an old table. And took my usual seat-the old brown one, "Hello, Comforter "I say as she puts down a book and pen." No, I've told you to call me Beth" She says sweetly, Somehow the sweetness in her host cold voice was creepy. "Ok, Light, Do you yet want me to call you _Sherlock _as your human name "No "I say" So, you've not yet found your calling, Why is that "She ask, Picking up the pen and taping it on her pursed lips. "I don't know "I tell her, Because I just don't why. "Your host has a good brain, use it" She says in that creepy voice, Taping the pen on her book now. "How is the problem" She ask, I sigh deeply "yes, well, He's becoming downright unbearable "I tell her, looking down at my hands. "I think you may be more comfortable moving on, And someone else will have better luck". "Ha!, Sherlock would eat them alive, And also I'm no skipper". I say feeling humiliated. "He speaks to me, He has his own thoughts….He still keeps secrets".

It would be nice to be alone again, To have my mind to myself, But then I like my new body ,The way it can go without sleep or eating for days on end, I like my reflection in the mirror, I won't let what is mine be destroyed. _But is not your body, is it._ "It is now" I tell him


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh, Shut up "I tell him "It's my body now" .He shut's up, But then he's dreaming, He didn't try and keep me out, He was all most unaware of my presence. "No "I beg, I hate them, His dreams of his case's. Full of dead bodies, Killed by their own race. It makes me feel sick. Why would you want to relive that?

_I look at John face," Sherlock, I-"John begins "No, Forget it "I say, "Forget I said anything". I want to disappear, If only I could delete the past few minutes from Johns mind. I go to look away but John holds my chin so my gaze can't escape his. "Sherlock, I love you to" He says, with a small grin. Then he shoved his mouth against mine, It took a moment for me to readiest how soft his lips were, I tried to copy his movements. His tongue twisted with mine and his hands knotted in my hair making us closer. After a long and sweet time , I pulled back gasping, My first kiss. I felt myself laugh….._


	7. Chapter 7

I was not sure what to make of it. I was about to ask Sherlock what this was about, but then I was thrown in again.

_I felt myself grin as John sloped jam on his toast and spared it with a knife. He hand me a coffee,I took a small sip, feeling it burn the inside of my mouth. "You're happy to day" John tells me in between bits of his toast._

"_Two case solved in one night "I say, "Well, happiness is found in odd places' …and times" He says, rolling his brown eyes. I drink the rest of my coffee and John eats the rest of his toast. He slowly gets up and grabs his old falling apart bag. "Have a nice day at work, or at least a less dull one" I tell him before kissing his lips that taste of jam and tea. _

"Why show me this "I ask him. "_John will miss me" _He says sadly. "And you miss him "I say, knowing. I that he misses him, how could you miss someone that kind, sweet and good. But now I miss him, I miss a man I have never met.

I cannot separate myself from this body's wants, not know I want them to.

I want John Watson.


	8. Chapter 8

I lowered myself into the old brown chair, letting my long fingers tap the arm. "Hello, Light?" a cold sugar coated voice called, "Hello, Beth" I say, looking up at her. Her face was round with blond hair framing her face, She would have looked sweet if not for the cold, mean brown eyes.

I took a breath; I might as well come out with it. "I want to go to London" I say, my deep voice cracking, "Move there I mean" I add after. "Really"? She asked, "Yes, and I'm going two day, to find my calling" I say standing, my voice now sure. Beth opened her mouth, but before she said anything I said "And you can call me Sherlock". She smiled and said " That's fine by me".

It was that's easy, I was going to London. I was going to see John. "_He'll know, He will see the ring around my pupils. And he loves me not a body steeling alien"_ Sherlock hissed in my head. "I know" I said. But John is kind, We both know he won't hurt me. And Sherlock knows it better than me.


	9. Chapter 9

Note: Just saying sorry it took so long! Er…bye pleases review! I love them like John loves jam!


End file.
